Dream A Little Dream
by Dracuncula
Summary: Maura is the woman of Jane's dreams. Literally.


**Originally published on Livejournal. As far as disclaimers go: Jane owns Maura and Maura definitely owns Jane - yet I don't own either of these two.**

* * *

_Her skin was soft, so unbelievably soft. Jane couldn't quite believe the exquisiteness of the creamy expanse of skin her fingers were tracing. The quiet moan of pleasure her touch seemed to elicit was all the encouragement she needed. While her lips began to hungrily attack her neck, working their way up to claim her mouth in a passionate kiss, her hands continued their journey downwards and were rewarded with a slippery wetness that Jane was very aware she was the cause of. She pulled back from the kiss, raising her head slightly to take in the glorious view of Maura Isles writhing beneath her in ecstasy. It was then that she felt Maura reciprocate the touch. Jane could no longer hold back the deep, throaty moan. Her eyes fluttered close as her beloved's name tore from her lips._

"_Maura!"_

Jane awoke with a start, blinking a few times in the darkness of her bedroom. She was breathing heavy, her skin was hot and sweaty and her muscles still held a slight tremble. It was as if she had been just on the edge, just one caressing touch away from ultimate pleasure.

The dream was always the same. Maura, naked and wanting, beneath her. And every time it was her own loud moaning and the calling out of Maura's name that woke her. Never did she get to finish in her dreams, and always she was left unsatisfied.

Frustrated, Jane fisted the cloth of her duvet and let herself fall back into the pillows with a sigh. After a few minutes of consideration, she let her own hand wander beneath the waistband of her pyjama bottoms. She finished like this more often than not after one of those dreams, but never once did she allow herself to consider the implications of her touching herself while she was thinking about her best friend.

The images of Maura still fresh on her mind, Jane's breath hitched and she released a soft mewl of pleasure as she expertly brought herself over the edge. Sleepy once again after reaching the release that had been denied in her dreams, Jane rolled over, ready to drift off again, trying to push any further thoughts of Maura out of her mind.

* * *

"Chinese or pizza?" Maura asked with that adorable look of anticipation on her face that never failed to make Jane smile.

"Mmh, Chinese, I think." Jane answered, plopping down on Maura's comfortable sofa. It was Friday night and Jane had just arrived at her friend's house for their mandatory girls night, usually including take-out, a few too many glasses of wine or, in Jane's case, bottles of beer, and a film.

After calling to order their dinner, Maura watched Jane as she got comfortable in her sitting room. Something, the M.E. thought, wasn't quite right with the picture. After a few seconds of consideration it dawned on herself what was amiss.

"Where's your bag, Jane? Did you not bring a change of clothes?" Maura narrowed her eyes at her friend.

Jane felt a blush creep up on her cheeks but tried her best to act nonchalant. "I don't think I'm staying over tonight Maur. You know, Jo Friday tends to start yipping when she's alone for the night. I don't want her to keep the whole house awake." Jane said, shrugging. She knew it was a flimsy excuse but she hoped Maura would buy it.

A few weeks ago, after a phone conversation with Hope that had left Maura frustrated in its wake yet again, she had felt it a necessity to start redecorating her guest bedroom. Unfortunately the shipping of the expensive authentic African art décor and furniture she had ordered to be sent from some tiny town in the depths of the African continent with an unpronounceable name had been severely delayed, therefore rendering her guest bedroom uninhabitable for the time being. As a result, Jane had been sharing the master bedroom with Maura whenever she stayed over. Which hadn't been a problem, until the dreams started.

At first Jane only had the odd dream every now and again, but lately they came with a frightening regularity and since they usually ended with Jane groaning Maura's name in sheer ecstasy, sharing a bed with the object of her secret desires probably wasn't a very good idea.

"That's nonsense Jane! You know you could have brought Jo Friday here with you." Maura replied to Jane's attempted excuse, not letting her off the hook quite so easy.

"Yeah, it's just, I didn't want to presume. Anyway, it's too late now, I'm not gonna go back and get her. We'll just call it a night a bit earlier and I can still drive home. No big deal, right?" Jane tried to keep her voice light and smiled at Maura, hoping her friend would let it go. "Now come here", Jane patted the spot beside her on the sofa. "You get to pick what we watch tonight!"

"Fine, then", Maura shrugged, deciding to let her friend have her way. "There's this fascinating documentary about people jumping off the Golden Gate Bridge that I've been meaning to watch …" sitting down next to Jane, her mind on other matters, Maura had already all but forgotten about Jane's odd behaviour.

* * *

"This is ridiculous Jane! Look at yourself you can hardly keep your eyes open!" Maura admonished with an exasperated voice.

"It's fine Maura, no big deal!" Jane insisted, even though she was so tired she could hardly stand up straight anymore.

"You have worked a 48-hour shift, you've hardly had anything to eat and no sleep at all. I'm surprised you even made it to my house without getting into an accident!" Jane could tell by the tone of Maura's voice that she was starting to get upset with her.

If Jane was being completely honest with herself even she had no idea how she had managed the drive over to Maura's unscathed. And the sole purpose of Jane heading to Maura's house at this late hour was to get a report from the doctor so she could finally finish up on the paper work for that monstrous case she had been working for the past two days without a break.

"I just want my own bed, Maura." Jane whined, her brain not in a fit enough state to come up with a credible excuse not to stay at Maura's. Over the past few weeks she had become quite the pro at coming up with reasons not to have sleepovers with Maura and so far the doctor had been lenient, but right now Jane wasn't sure she could pull it off anymore.

"Why are you so reluctant to stay the night? Is it because of the guest room being indisposed? We've slept in the same bed numerous times before, I just assumed it would not make you uncomfortable to share …" Maura said with a crestfallen expression at the idea of her friend being repulsed by sharing a bed with her. "You could always go over to the guest house and sleep at your mother's if you'd be more comfortable there."

"What? God no!" Jane burst out. The last thing she needed was to stay over at her mother's and wake up screaming Maura's name when her best friend worked her magic on her in her dreams.

"Well then, I'm not letting you drive like this. You can have the bed and I will make do with the sofa if that would make it easier for you." Maura stated, unable to keep a hint of hurt out of her voice.

"No, don't be silly Maura! You don't have to give up your bed for me. I don't mind sleeping in the same bed."

"Then why are you making such a fuss?"

"I'm just … I don't …" Jane was at a loss for words. Not able to think clearly anymore out of sheer exhaustion, she gave in. "Fine. Come on, let's go to bed." without even waiting for Maura's response, Jane led the way into the doctor's bedroom. She only hoped that her body and mind were tired enough not to torture her with those dreams again tonight.

At first Maura thought Jane was having one of her nightmares. Being the one the detective came to for comfort whenever her night terrors plagued her, Maura was well attuned to the sounds of discomfort Jane made in her sleep. But after a few seconds it was clear to Maura that these were not sounds of discomfort her friend was making. Upon realising what the nature of Jane's dream must be Maura suddenly felt a surge of heat rushing through her body and leaving her skin flushed. The idea of Jane lying next to her in bed in the throes of pleasure, completely unaware, was strangely arousing to the M.E. so Maura remained silent and listened eagerly to the sounds Jane was making.

It wasn't until she heard the softest of whispers of her own name falling from her friend's lips that Maura became aware of what exactly Jane was dreaming about. Maura's whole body began to pleasantly tingle with excitement at this new realisation.

Jane whispered Maura's name again, this time with more urgency and the added sound of her slightly heavier breathing. Maura realised that Jane wasn't far from release now and although it filled her with a strange sense of pride that her image was the cause of her friend's arousal, she suddenly had the overwhelming desire to be the one to push her over the edge herself.

"Oh Jane", Maura whispered and she couldn't stop herself from snaking her arm around her friend's body.

When Jane slowly reached a state of consciousness she was sure that at least part of her mind was still dreaming, because the heavenly feel and scent that was Maura Isles was all around her. It took a few seconds for her to realise that she was indeed in Maura's bed and that her best friend was holding her, pressed up close to her sweaty body.

"It's okay Jane", Maura suddenly whispered into Jane's ear, eliciting goose bumps on her skin.

Jane turned around in Maura's embrace to face her fully, the gleam of her dark eyes meeting Maura's gaze.

"Is this why you came up with excuses not to sleep over?" Maura asked softly and Jane could only nod in response, still not quite able to process that this was really happening.

"Well you needn't have to worry." Maura smiled and brushed her lips over the shell of Jane's ear, then her cheek, before hovering with her lips over Jane's mouth. Her hand trailed down to where Jane was slick with want and she finally lowered her lips onto her Jane's in a searing kiss.

* * *

It took a while for Jane to recover enough for her breathing to slow down and her heart to stop thumping like it might leap out of her chest any minute now. She could feel the heat radiating from Maura's naked form next to her on the bed. Her mind was reeling with what had just happened between the two of them. For the first few minutes into their lovemaking Jane was convinced that any moment now she would wake up and find herself alone in bed, but being with Maura had turned out to be even better than Jane's wildest dreams. Literally.

Maura turned to nuzzle into Jane's side, her arm reaching to circle the detective's waist.

"Are you alright?" Maura murmured, her voice sounding sleepy with post-coital bliss.

"Yeah", Jane said, her voice still hoarse from crying out Maura's name only minutes before. "Pretty damn good actually."

Maura smiled, satisfied with Jane's answer. "Good", was the last thing Maura said before she gave in to slumber.

Jane lay awake for a little while longer, intently gazing at the shape of Maura's sleeping form next to her in the greying light of the very early morning hours. She realised that she hadn't felt this relaxed, this satisfied and most of all this happy for a very long time. Her arm that was wedged under Maura's shoulder tightened, pulling the doctor firmly into her side. This, Jane thought, was a pretty darn good dream to come true.


End file.
